frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Thessaly Draghignazzo
Thessaly Draghignazzo Character roleplayed by Freja Aspect I am slightly above average height standing at 5'8½", and average weight at just over 8 stone. I have wavy dark brown hair, shimmering bright brown eyes and very light-fair skin. If by chance or by choice you cross my path, I can often be seen wearing elegant feminine attire, at all times. Darker shades, as I believe that blue and black properly convey professionalism. About Thessaly I was born Thessaly Zéphyrinia Draghignazzo on the 22nd of May 1968 in Wensleydale, North Yorkshire, England. I am the youngest child, and the only daughter of a Greek Half-Veela witch and an Italian Pure-Blood wizard. As a magical child of Mixed Blood, I was unaware there would be any sort of discrimination against myself simply for being born the way that I was, a matter I had no say in. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the age of 11 to the age of 17, I was sorted into Ravenclaw House, although the Sorting Hat did seriously consider placement in Hufflepuff. A very quiet and demure young girl, I was not well known and never was it a priority of mine to build relationships with my peers. My focus is and always has been the advancement of the magical community, Even as a child I believed that there was so much more that could be done for our society that the average wizard could not fathom. Upon my graduation from Hogwarts I made the difficult decision to join the work force instead of venturing further out into the world. I applied for a position within the Ministry of Magic, even with my Outstanding marks in a myriad of subjects, my tender age locked me into a position as the Personal Assistant to the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Advancement my career was no different from excelling in school, working my way up to Head of the Invisibility Task Force in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, earning what I believe was a well deserved promotion to Wizengamot Administration Services, where I relished the opportunity to be able to work very closely with the esteemed members of the Wizengamot. Recently having earned yet another promotion, I was named Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Brandon Smith, and I was privileged enough to join the Wizengamot. After Minister Smith's abrupt departure from his seat, most if not all of his entourage was replaced in favour of those that Minister Tyrrell found suitable. I was moved to the Department for International Cooperation, A department of which I am now head. While the position is a demotion, I welcome the challenge of working my way back to a place I consider to be rightfully mine. Quintessence I am an impartial judge of character, giving others the opportunity to prove themselves, letting their choice of words and their actions dictate whether they should be treated with respect or treated with suspicion. I maintain a very proper disposition and I am extremely courteous, if I may say so, I have a very good sense of humor as well. It is far from difficult to catch me going from rigid to whimsical in the blink of eye, It has always been my belief that a good way to break tension is for the sensible to play mercurial, in moderation. Category:Characters Category:Thessaly Draghignazzo